Truth or Dare in the Hades Cabin
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: The main seven demigods, Nico, Reyna, Will, and Calypso gather in the Hades Cabin to play a good game of Truth or Dare. Solangelo, the other main pairings, and mentions of other ships.


__I do not own the characters and I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors__

* * *

Nico was busy cleaning up his cabin for the event that was going to take place there. Ever since the end of the Giant War, the gods had agreed to let the demigods live in peace for some time, since their lives were chaotic ninety-nine percent of the time. He felt so old fashioned the way he was cleaning up his cabin just because his friends— the word still felt foreign on his tongue— were coming over to play some game called Truth or Dare. He recalled his mother would often clean up the house when she had guests over and make everything nice. She made the place spotless, regardless of who or how many people would come over to visit. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He opened it and the three people he was closest to stood on the porch smiling at him.

"Hey, Neeks!" Reyna smiled at him. "Can we come in?"

Nico nodded, "I'm just cleaning up the cabin is all."

"What mess is there? It looks spotless." Hazel peered around frowning at different areas of the cabin.

Will put a smug grin on his face, "Oh, didn't you know? My boyfriend is OCD!" Nico's face burned a shade of red that could make a strawberry or tomato jealous. He still wasn't used to the fact that he and Will were dating. It felt right… but wrong and uncomfortable at the same time.

He managed to mutter out, "I'm not OCD, Will." Will smirked and kicked a piece of furniture out of place, knowing that Nico couldn't resist putting it back in it's proper place. Thankfully, Reyna beat him to it and smacked Will in the process.

"Stop teasing him," she snapped. The praetor was carrying random amounts of food that she, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank had picked up on their way from New Rome. Will pouted and Nico shot her a grateful look. He didn't mind… his boyfriend teasing him, it's just that Will sometimes didn't realize when Nico wasn't always in the mood. Nico credited him for trying though.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, ten demigods sat in a circle, messing up Nico's cabin. It was nice not to be the only one who didn't know what truth or dare was. He knew that Hazel didn't and could kind of guess that Calypso didn't either. Although, he wasn't sure what Leo had taught the girl of the modern world. The rules were fairly obvious, though. You had to pick one or the other and answer or do whatever the person said. The demigods made it a bit flexible though, allowing the victim, uh, person, to change to the other if they were too embarrassed to answer the truth or do the dare. The game had been going on for quite a while, involving ridiculous things and a lot of laughter and sarcastic remarks. Now they all sat around, Percy in a pink dress, Annabeth sitting on Piper's lap, Reyna slightly flushed from having to say what underwear she was wearing, Hazel and Frank equally embarrassed because of some of the dares and truths they had to pull, Calypso wearing Leo's suspenders, Leo still shivering from his jump in the water, and Jason… Jason was still stroking that brick and saying romantic things to it. Will and Nico were the only ones who seemed perfectly normal. It was now Percy's turn to pick someone to torture, er, ask. The son of the sea god got a large smirk on his face and turned to Nico. Nico inwardly groaned, not looking forward for whatever Percy was going to make him say or do.

"Truth or dare," he asked cheerfully.

"Uhm, dare," Nico decided. Percy pouted slightly before he said his dare that made Will look like he wanted to strangle Percy for asking such a thing.

"Uh, keep your shirt off for the rest of the game."

"Excuse me!?" Will and Nico said simultaneously which made Jason squeak for some reason.

Nico scowled at him, "What's your truth?"

"Tell me why I'm not your type." Percy looked confident. Nico guessed that Percy thought he was going to chicken out on the dare and tell him the truth. However, Nico didn't have the intention of pleasing Percy and thought it'd be a little fun to get back at his boyfriend for endlessly teasing him. During his stay in the upper world, Nico had gotten his normal color back and had gained quite a bit of muscle. Will had never seen him with his shirt off (besides the three days in the infirmary he had spent two years ago) and Nico was slightly curious to see how he would react. The son of Hades smirked and took his black shirt off. He was not disappointed when Will's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was staring at Nico's abdominals and his chest and his arms.. basically everything there was to take in. Nico had a mean idea of what to do to his boyfriend if he picked dare. He turned to the healer.

"Truth or dare."

Will smirked confidently, "Dare!"

"I dare you to not look at me for the rest of the game."

Will's jaw dropped and he stared incredulously at Nico. Pouting, the demigod turned his head to try and distract himself. Of course it wasn't easy when the shirtless Italian was sitting right next to him.

* * *

After the game was over and everyone headed back to their respective places, Will lingered a little while. He and Nico had gotten into some kind of pattern where they'd sit and talk for an hour after curfew before Will went back to his cabin. Hazel had decided to give them space and left with Reyna. Nico picked out a different shirt, as the other one was charred to ashes because someone had dared Leo to set said shirt on fire. Just after he he slipped on the shirt, he found himself being shoved against the wall. Will's eyes smoldered down at him.

"I am so gonna get revenge for what you did to me, di Angelo," he muttered in a low voice.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly did I do to you and how will you get revenge, sunshine?"

Will leaned in, "Oh, you'll see angel."

Needless to say, the next hour was passed with unspoken words.


End file.
